<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water to Whisky by torino10154</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939448">Water to Whisky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154'>torino10154</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Community: rarepair_shorts, Ficlet, M/M, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pre-Slash, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hermione breaks up with him, Ron tries something a bit different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aberforth Dumbledore/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Shorts Number Game 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Water to Whisky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <b>rarepair_shorts</b> Numbers Game Ficathon 2021 which supplied the pairing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron took a spot at the bar and said, "The usual." </p>
<p>While Hermione had decided to attend Hogwarts to sit her N.E.W.T.s and Harry had gone straight into Auror training, Ron was helping George in the shop in Diagon Alley. He knew it was the right choice for him. </p>
<p>Besides, George needed family close but not smothering. Ron could do that.</p>
<p>He'd made the trek up to Hogwarts every other weekend to see Hermione and she visited the Burrow for Sunday supper once a month. He'd have liked to see her more but as a student, she thought it would be best to limit her out-of-school activities.</p>
<p>When she'd announced earlier that evening "this just isn't working," he'd thought she was talking about the rare chances they had to see each other. </p>
<p>That hadn't been what she meant.</p>
<p>She'd said once he had the emotional range of a teaspoon but somehow he'd thought he should feel <i>more</i> than he had as he walked away from the castle and into the Hog's Head.</p>
<p>A shot glass filled with amber liquid slid across the bar and stopped in front of him.</p>
<p>Ron looked up, puzzled.</p>
<p>"You look like you could use something a bit different tonight," Aberforth said gruffly. He raised his own glass and tipped it back, hissing slightly as he exhaled.</p>
<p>Ron lifted the shot and drank it in one swallow, the alcohol burning as it slid down his throat and making him shudder. </p>
<p>"Wow." He took a deep breath and was surprised flames didn't shoot out of his mouth as he exhaled. "Gimme another."</p>
<p>Aberforth chuckled and poured another shot. "Careful, lad. Once you've got a taste for it, it's difficult to settle for anything else."</p>
<p>Ron threw back the shot, relishing the intensity, the burn. Where a pint of ale was smooth and mellow, this—whatever it was—was rough, almost painful.</p>
<p>Just what he needed. </p>
<p>Aberforth poured him a third, then a fourth before tending to a patron at the far end of the bar and leaving Ron with his thoughts, the alcohol working its way through his veins and making him hot all over.</p>
<p>"What else have you got back there?" Ron asked when Aberforth made his way back, a full bottle in hand. </p>
<p>"Let me show you," Aberforth said, blue eyes sparkling. </p>
<p>Ron felt a thrill of anticipation; whatever Aberforth had in mind, it was going to be <i>brilliant</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>